Mar'i Grayson
History Mariand'r: 2006 - Present Well... this happened. No offense to Mar'i... Seriously, she seems to be a sweet girl... a sweet girl with some awful timing! So now we know why Koriand'r left Earth so suddenly in 2006. It turns out that Dick and Koriand'r had been getting pretty frisky and Koriand'r unexpectedly got pregnant. As her child was half-human, her pregnancy symptoms (is that what you even call them?) were less severe and Kori thought they were nothing more than some seasonal allergies and power fluctuations at first. However, while most symptoms were downplayed, one was not. Kori suffered from an overwhelming surge of Tamaranean nesting fever, but she did not recognize the hormonal impulse for what it was and assumed she was having a "gut feeling" to return home and aid her people. So she stole J'onzz's bio-ship and flew of to confront her sister, Komand'r, using an ancient right of ritualistic combat. Koriand'r assumed her adventures on Earth would have given her the combat abilities to see her to victory but just after she challenged Komand'r to single combat after blasting her way into the citadel, Kori was struck with a human symptom of pregnancy: emesis! After hurling all over her sister, Koriand'r was easily beaten into submission and taken to the dungeons. Queen Komand'r had the healers of Tamaran examine Kori for fear she had contracted a human plague. When they discovered she was with child, they informed the Queen. Komand'r herself sought an heir but had discovered she was unable to bear children as a result of the many Apokalyptan experiments she had done to restore her flight and to replicate the energy projection abilities of her sister; and therefore, Komand'r then plotted to raise her niece as her own daughter. After birth, Mariand'r (Tamaranean for "Soulfire") was taken from her mother. When she was still an infant, Koriand'r was sentenced to death, but was rescued by resistance fighters when a rebellion broke out on Tamaran. While Kori spent several years leading the resistance movement against her sister, Mar'i was raised by her aunt, not knowing the truth of her birth. When Kori was captured and her rebellion crushed, it was Mar'i who released Kori, claiming she finally "saw the truth" when she looked in Kori's eyes. Kori tried to escape with Mar'i but the two were pinned down and Mar'i told her mother to save herself. In order to do so, Koriand'r had to will herself to forget Mar'i. After Kori escaped, Mar'i then convinced Komand'r that Kori had escaped and tried to kidnap her. After this ordeal, Mar'i began to secretly rejoin her mother. Finally, when she heard Komand'r was planning a trip to Earth to claim her imprisoned sister. Mariand'r convinced Komand'r to let her tag along. Once she got in the system, Mar'i hijacked a shuttle and sped for Earth, her coordinates locked in on Gotham City, the place her mother had told her she could find her father. She showed up on a hot summer night at the Manor, laid a big wet smooch on a startled Alfred, and then introduced herself as Mar'i Grayson.Oracle Files: Mariand'r Threat Assessment Resources * Tamaranean/Human Hybrid * UV Radiation Absorption * Powered Flight * Enhanced Strength, Reflexes and Resilience * Resistance to Extreme Temperatures * "Starbolts" * Language Assimilation via Oral Contact * Partially Prehensile Tongue * Exceptional Physical Dexterity Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * Appearances of Mar'i Grayson * Character Gallery: Mar'i Grayson Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Multilingualism Category:Tamaranean Category:Flight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Students Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Projection Category:Wayne Family Category:27th Reality